Flippy vs Flipqy Part 2
Flippy vs Flipqy is a 3-part episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Starring Roles *Flippy *Evil Flippy *Flaky Featuring Roles *The Mole Appearances *Lifty & Shifty *Liftelle & Shiftette Plot Before the episode begins, we look at a few scenes of part 1. Now we cut back to the music store where Flaky, Flippy and his evil version crashed in. The trio lands in the drumset. Flippy punches Flipqy across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four recorders to fall and hit him on the head. The Mole, a clerk at the store, unknowingly sweeps the broken glass up, is unaware of what is happening around him because he was listening to music on a set of headphones, getting a cut from stepping on a piece of a broken glass as a result. Flippy is helping Flaky up as she screams and points at Flipqy as the evil bear launches the flutes at Good Flippy and Flaky, using a harp as a bow and the recorders as arrows. Flaky gets behind Flippy while her boyfriend uses the cymbal to deflect the woodwind instruments, which fly out of the building and impale Lifty, Liftelle, Shifty and Shiftette, who are working together as a double couple to take advantage of The Mole's blindness and stealing from him, whose blood gashes out of the flutes from their chests and the sisters fall on top of their boyfriends. Flipqy then charges at Flaky and Flippy with a guitar. Flippy throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Flipqy in the back of the head, knocking him out. The Mole dumps the rest of the broken glass into the garbage can, not noticing the cymbal. Thinking they have won, Flippy and Flaky walk away when the porcupine looks up, points and screams to look out but Flippy doesn't notice and triggers a tripwire that send a piano crashing down on him. Flaky screams in horror and passes out. Flippy wakes up to find himself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. He sees Flaky waking up and the couple find her (Flaky) shackled to the wall. Flaky gasps and Flippy turns to see Flipqy. The evil bear attracts a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Flippy. Flaky weeps and begs Flipqy to stop but he laughs evilly and tells her he'll rape her after he finishes of Flippy, which makes Flaky shocked. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but when the light comes back on, Flippy is gone. He appears behind Flipqy and punches him. Flippy chases his evil side around until he's near Flaky. He even threathens to cut out Flaky's heart and eat it. As he reaches Flaky's chest, Flippy grabs his evil version's hand away from Flaky but he is soon subdued when Flipqy holds a knife to his neck. Flaky weeps, whimpers and her pupils shrink and turn yellow irised and growls as she enters her evil form again. She uses her strength to break free from the shackles. Both Flippies stop and see Evil Flaky (Flackie). Flipqy grins seductively as he knocks out Flippy and approaches her. Flackie begins to kill him. Flipqy seduces her by telling that she doesn't know how hard it is being soldier looking at the evil girl the way she does. Flackie replies that she is not evil and just born that way. She then smiles and approaches Flipqy. The evil couple begin to make out when they know they have many people to kill. Then they smile and laugh evilly and run off to kill. The story ends with a "To Be Continued". Deaths #Lifty, Liftelle, Shifty and Shiftette are killed when the recorders pierce their chests like arrows and the raccoon sisters fall on top of their boyfriends. Trivia *This is the second time Flaky flips out. The first is Flaked Out *The way Liftelle and Shiftette fall on top Lifty and Shifty is a reference to Romeo and Juliet where the lovers die and Juliet dies after stabbing herself and falls on Romeo's body. *If one listens carefully, Flaky can be heard saying "I'm not actually evil, I'm just born this way", which is quite similiar to Jessica Rabbit's famous line "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way". *When Evil Flaky speaks, her voice sounds quite similiar to Ale's. null null null